


Water Under The Bridge

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Songfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a Sherlolly songfic to Adele's Water Under The Bridge for Sherlolly Prompt Fest! This was prompted by @darnedchild on tumblr! Please enjoy!





	

_If you’re not the one for me, then how come I can bring you to your knees?_

“Molly, please.” Sherlock never begs, but in this one instance, he pleads for her to say the words. Her life is depending on it. At least that’s what Eurus proclaimed. After the fact, it was realized that Molly’s life was never in danger. The experiment hadn’t been to get Molly to say it, but to get Sherlock to say those three words buried deep in his heart. Repressed emotion came bubbling to the surface as he smashed the coffin to bits, every splinter of wood in his bare hands resembling a knife twisting in his thawed out heart.

 

_Oh, honey, if I’m not the one for you, why have we been through what we have been through?_

                Molly listened as Sherlock’s words began to come together in her mind. He told her everything with an overwhelming amount of emotion; overwhelming in terms of Sherlock, that is. She couldn’t ever remember a time that he exhumed so much emotion. He had told her he wasn’t sorry for saying the words, but for the way she had to hear them. Molly quickly realized that he meant it; though she could feel his second I love you through the phone. As he leaned in to kiss her full on the lips, she thought back on everything they had been through seeing the buildup between their budding relationship come to the surface.

 

_If you’re gonna let me down, let me down gently. Don’t pretend that you don’t want me. Our love ain’t water under the bridge._

                Oh, Christmas! Molly Hooper was very excited for a gathering at 221B. She had Sherlock’s gift wrapped perfectly, not a crinkle in sight. Molly was beginning to feel the progression from a silly crush to truly liking the man behind that bravado. She expected a somewhat happy reaction from him; at least that’s what she hoped. What she didn’t expect was Sherlock deducing her to tears. Though, to be fair, he hadn’t realized he was the man that Molly was pursuing. For a genius, he can be quite daft at times. The fact that Sherlock actually apologized was enough shock, let alone the gentle kiss he place upon her cheek. Molly Hooper knew, deep down, that Sherlock had to feel something for her, no matter how much he pretended not to have a heart.

 

_And who are you hiding from? It ain’t no life to live like you’re on the run. Have I ever asked for much? The only thing I want is your love._

                Molly could tell by this point in their friendship that Sherlock wasn’t the sociopath he claimed to be. Though, she always saw his heart; she has always seen him; to think that she didn’t count.

                “You’re wrong you know. You do count. You’ve always counted and I’ve always trusted you. But you were right. I’m not okay.”

                Those words echoed in her mind like a lullaby as she laid in bed, exhausted from a day of crime solving with Sherlock. He discovered her engagement, as she was sure he would. The things he said and another soft kiss upon her cheek. It had to mean something. But she was an engaged woman now, so she put the thought to bed. Her dreams were filled with his words from earlier.

“Moriarty slipped up, he made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn’t matter at all to me was the one person who mattered most.”

“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it. After all, not all the men you fall for turn out to be sociopaths.”

Molly didn’t get much sleep that night.

 


End file.
